Luke Triton
Luke Triton ist ein Hauptcharakter der Spiele und der Lehrling des Professors. Er wohnt in London, ist die zweite Hauptfigur und weicht dem Professor nicht von der Seite. Seine Eltern sind Clark und Brenda Triton, aus Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms, wo Luke den Professor erstmalig trifft. In der ersten Trilogie ist er 13 Jahre alt, zu Anfang der Vorgeschichte 10 und am Ende, in Layton Kyōju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan, ist er 12. Luke kann mit Tieren sprechen. Persönliches Professor Layton ist Lukes großes Vorbild und er möchte dementsprechend ein ebenso höflicher und souveräner Rätselmeister und Gentleman werden wie er. Luke spricht ihn stets respektvoll mit „Professor“ an. Der Professor selbst betrachtet Luke offiziell nicht als Lehrling, wenn er darauf angesprochen wird. Luke lässt durch Verspieltheit und Temperament immer wieder aufblitzen, dass er noch ein Kind ist. Dennoch ist er sehr aufmerksam und seine Schlussfolgerungen bei Rätseln sind oft richtig. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Lehrmeister lässt Luke an seinen Gedanken teilhaben und spricht sie offen aus. Es fällt ihm noch schwer, Zusammenhänge zu erkennen und verschiedene Spuren zu einem Gesamtbild zusammenzufügen, was seiner Unerfahrenheit geschuldet ist. Er ist angesichts der Auflösungen der Geheimnisse um Orte wie Saint-Mystère und Folsense und Bösewichte wie Don Paolo entsprechend überrascht. Wie man im Verlauf sieht, wird er mit der Zeit immer selbstbewusster und erfahrener, bis er seinem Lehrmeister schließlich alle Ehre macht. Lukes Fähigkeiten als "Tierflüsterer" sind unumstritten. Im zweiten Teil der Reihe unterhält er sich sogar mit Kühen und schafft es anhand ihrer Aussagen, einen handfesten Streit unter den Besitzern zu verhindern. Bevor Luke den Professor kennenlernte, war er noch verschlossen und verhielt sich sehr geheimnisvoll, weil er stark von den schrecklichen Geschehnissen in seiner Heimat Misthallery beeinflusst wurde. Er verbrachte die ganze Zeit in seinem Zimmer, da er seinen eigenen Vater verdächtigte, etwas damit zu tun zu haben. Dies änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, nachdem er mit dem Professor alles aufklärte und sich entschied, ihn und seine Assistentin Emmy nach London zu begleiten. Luke sah Emmy in der darauf folgenden Zeit eher als seine Konkurrentin um die Position "Lehrling Nr. 1" an. Als Emmy das Duo verließ, war Luke folglich der einzige Assistent des Professors. Ebenso wie der Professor hat auch Luke ein Lieblings-Outfit. Als er kleiner war, bevorzugte er eine etwas andere, aber gleichfarbige Mütze. Doch schon damals waren Hemd und Schuhe gleich. Im Verlauf der Spiele der zweiten (chronologisch ersten) Trilogie veränderte sich sein Outfit immer geringfügig. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Geboren wurde Luke in London, doch als Kleinkind zog er mit seinen Eltern nach Misthallery in die Villa Triton, wo sich sein Vater mit Bürgermeister Evan Barde anfreundete. Leben in Misthallery Luke freundete er sich bei einer Party auf der Villa Barde mit Bardes Tochter Arianna an. Diese zog sich jedoch nach dem Tod ihres Vaters Evan Barde zurück und wollte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, was ihn sehr aufwühlte. Als Misthallery bald darauf von einem mysteriösen Phantom aus der Legende Misthallerys heimgesucht wurde, das Häuser zerstörte, fand Luke heraus, wie er die Angriffe vorhersagen konnte. So konnten die Einwohner der betroffenen Viertel immer rechtzeitig evakuiert werden, doch da Luke geheim hielt, dass er es war, der die Attacken voraussagte, wurde er nur als das "Orakel" bekannt. Unterstützt wurde er vom Butler Doland Noble und der mit Luke befreundeten Maus Toppi. Doch da Lukes Mutter plötzlich verschwand und Clark lediglich meinte, sie sei wegen Familienangelegenheiten verreist, fing Luke an, ihn zu verdächtigen, und zog sich auf sein Zimmer zurück. Als Luke und Professor Layton sich ein halbes Jahr später kennenlernten, war er 10 Jahre alt. Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms thumb|Artwork zur Begegnung mit LukeLuke ist derjenige, der Professor Layton den Brief geschrieben hat, in welchem er um die Hilfe beim Fall um die Flöte des Phantoms in Misthallery gebeten wird. Er hat den Brief jedoch mit dem Namen seines Vaters Clark unterzeichnet, da dieser ein alter Freund des Professors ist. Er lebt zurückgezogen in seinem Zimmer, da er seinen Vater verdächtigt, vom Phantom besessen zu sein und macht mysteriöse Prophezeiungen, wie über das Erscheinen des Phantoms und das Ende der Welt. Der Professor kann Lukes Scharade mit dem Brief und auch seine Identität als "Orakel" schnell durchschauen, erfährt jedoch noch nichts von der Maus Toppi. Daraufhin erlaubt er Luke, ihn durch Misthallery zu begleiten, um ihm und Emmy bei der Lösung des Mysteriums zu helfen. Auf der Villa Barde offenbart Luke schließlich auch einige Details über seine Freundschaft zu Arianna. Später stellt sich heraus, dass er das Erscheinen des Phantoms nur mithilfe seiner Maus Toppi, die die Pegelstände in den Kanälen beobachtet, vorhersagen konnte. Die Tatsache, dass ihm dabei einige Fehler unterlaufen sind, half dem Professor am Ende dabei, Descole als den Drahtzieher hinter all den Geschehnissen zu entlarven. thumb|left|Luke und die anderen im Goldenen GartenAm Ende kann sich Arianna Barde wieder mit ihm versöhnen. Diese hatte sich ursprünglich nur wegen ihrer Krankheit, die zum Schluss im Goldenen Garten, einer wertvollen archäologischen Stätte, geheilt werden konnte, und wegen der Bewohner, die schlecht über sie und ihren Bruder geredet hatten, zurückgezogen und konnte nun wieder auf andere Menschen zugehen. Zum Abschied gibt Arianna ihm sogar einen Kuss auf die Wange, als er sich Professor Layton und seiner Assistentin Emmy anschließt, um mit ihnen gemeinsam auf weitere Abenteuer und Reisen zu gehen. So wurde Luke zum Lehrling von Professor Layton. Professor Layton und die ewige Diva thumb|Luke, Layton und Emmy auf dem Weg zum TheaterIm Film sieht sich Luke zusammen mit Layton, der von seiner ehemaligen Studentin Janice Quatlane um die Lösung des Mysteriums ihrer angeblich wiederauferstandenen Freundin Melina Whistler gebeten wurde, die Oper über das ewige Königreich Ambrosia an, während Emmy im Laytonmobil nach London zurückfährt. Dort geraten sie in ein gefährliches Rätsel-Spiel, bei dem den Gewinner das ewige Leben versprochen wird. Die Verlierer sollen jedoch ihr Leben geben müssen, was sich letztendlich als Lüge herausstellt. Im Laufe jenes Spiels gelangen sie in eine schwarze Burg auf der Insel Ambrosia, wo sie Emmy wieder treffen und herausfinden, dass Descole, der das Königreich Ambrosia wiedererwecken wollte, und Melinas Vater, der Komponist Oswald Whistler, hinter all den Ereignissen stecken. Letzterer versucht daraufhin sogar, Luke mit seinem Detragan seiner Persönlichkeit zu berauben, in der Hoffnung, den Geist seiner verstorbenen Tochter Melina in ihm weiterleben lassen zu können, was er auch schon bei anderen versucht hatte. Dies kann allerdings verhindert werden, da Janice Quatlane den Schlüssel für das Detragan entwendet. Später hilft Luke dem Professor, Descoles Ausgrabungsroboter, den Detragigant, aufzuhalten, mit dem Descole gewaltsam an das Königreich gelangen wollte. Bei der anschließenden Verabschiedung von Melina, die den Körper von Janice verlässt, mit dem Oswald Whistler der Prozess gelungen war, bezeichnet sie Luke treffend als "zukünftigen englischen Gentleman". Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder thumb|left|Layton und Luke in Monte d'OrDer nun 11-jährige Luke reist mit Emmy und dem Professor nach Monte d'Or, wo Layton auf Wunsch seiner ehemaligen Schulfreundin Angela Ledore dabei helfen soll, das Mysterium um den Maskierten Gentleman zu lüften, der immer wieder nachts in der Stadt auftaucht und mithilfe der Maske des Chaos, die er trägt, seltsame Wunder geschehen lässt. Layton, Luke und Emmy nehmen sich daraufhin ein Zimmer im Hotel Bédouine, um die Stadt zu erkunden. Dort erzählt Professor Layton ihm und Emmy von seiner Vergangenheit mit Angela und Randall in Stansbury. Später wird Luke im Hotel Reunion, dem größten Hotel in Monte d'Or, vom Maskierten Gentleman entführt und in einer Seilkonstruktion in der Haupthalle des Hotels gefangen gehalten. Layton kann ihn jedoch befreien, indem er mit einem Kerzenständer an den Seilen hinunter gleitet. Bevor sie die Stadt wieder verlassen, fragt Luke, was es wohl mit der Aslant-Kultur auf sich hat, deren Ruinen Descole mtihilfe des Maskierten Gentleman erheben wollte, und bewundert die Gutherzigkeit von Henry Ledore, der in die Geschehnisse verwickelt war. Layton Kyōju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus thumb|Im TraumIn der erweiterten Fassung des Spiels hat Luke anscheinend irgendwann im Spielverlauf einen seltsamen Traum. In diesem sieht er im Schlafanzug mit einem Teddybären dem Professor und Emmy, die elegant angezogen am Karneval von Monte d'Or tanzen, zu. Doch danach wagt er sich anscheinend in eine dunkle Seitengasse, durch die er dann vom Maskierten Gentleman gejagt wird. Layton Kyōju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan thumb|left|In der eisigen HöhleEin Jahr später reist der 12-jährige Luke zusammen mit Emmy und Professor Layton im Luftschiff Bostonias an den verschneiten Ort Snowraza, an dem der Londoner Archäologe Dr. Foster Sahaiman behauptet, in einer Höhle eine lebendige Mumie im Eis eingefroren gesehen zu haben. Dieser hatte Layton dann in einem Brief darüber berichtet. Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf Man lernt Luke und den Professor in diesem Spiel erstmals kennen. Luke hat sich gegenüber der Vorgeschichte äußerlich verändert. Er ist etwas größer geworden und hat seine Kleidung geringfügig geändert. thumb|Im Auto erfährt Luke, wohin die Reise geht.Luke begleitete den Professor nach Saint-Mystère, von wo der Archäologe eine Einladung erhalten hatte. Luke durfte das erste Rätsel der Reihe überhaupt lösen. Dadurch fanden beide den Weg, auch wenn Layton ihn bereits selbst gefunden hatte. Nicht selten wurde Luke auch von seinem Lehrmeister selbst ein Rätsel gestellt. Besonders in den Blickpunkt geriet Luke vor allem, als er Claudia, den entlaufenen Kater von Baronin Dahlia, durch ein Gespräch besänftigen wollte. Leider war dies nicht gleich von Erfolg gekrönt. Letztendlich konnte er aber herausfinden, dass das Tier hungrig war und besorgte daraufhin die Überreste eines Fisches, womit das Problem gelöst und Claudia seiner Besitzerin zurückgebracht werden konnte. Hier trifft er auch auf Don Paolo, einen brillanten Wissenschaftler udn Meister der Verkleidung, der den Professor zu seinem Erzfeind erklärt hat. Luke war bis zum Schluss völlig ahnungslos, welches Geheimnis hinter dem Goldenen Apfel und Saint-Mystère steckten. Am Ende ist er damit einverstanden, Flora Reinhold, die Tochter des verstorbenen Baron Reinhold, in London aufzunehmen und ihr Geheimnis niemandem zu erzählen, damit man keine Attraktion aus ihr machen würde. Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora In London thumb|left|Luke und Layton stürmen in die Wohnung.Mit dem Professor kommt Luke zur Wohnung von Dr. Schrader, der Layton in einem Brief von der Schatulle der Pandora berichtet hatte. Als die beiden den Doktor dort tot vorfinden und den ermittelten Inspektor Chelmey treffen, zeigt sich Lukes Temperament, denn er versucht, dem Inspektor in Anspielung auf Don Paolos Verkleidung aus dem vorigen Abenteuer seine vermeintliche Maske herunterzureißen. Luke muss sich recht kleinlaut beim tobenden Chelmey entschuldigen. Als er sich als Lehrling des Archäologie-Professors vorstellt, verwirrt er Chelmey nur noch mehr. Luke fand Teile eines Fotos, allerdings wurde es vom Inspektor beschlagnahmt. Im Express Auch im Molentary-Express zeigte sich Lukes Wesen, als er in Laytons Abteil herumtobte. Mit dem Hund Tom, den die beiden für die reiche Babette suchten, konnte er jedoch gut umgehen. In Dropstone In Dropstone befragte er die Kühe der Rinderzüchter Oscar und Melck, wer ihre jeweiligen Besitzer waren. Damit sorgte er dafür, dass der Streit zwischen den beiden gelöst werden und der Rinder-Wettbewerb stattfinden konnte. Zurück im Zug bemerkte er als Einziger, dass ihr Waggon mit dem eines anderen Zuges ausgetauscht wurde, da er trotz Betäubungsmittel kurzzeitig aufwachte. Selbst in dieser Situation war Luke noch in der Lage, dieses Rätsel zu lösen und erfuhr so, wie sie nach Folsense kamen. In Folsense thumb|Luke und "Prinzessin"Wieder machte sich Lukes Fähigkeit, mit Tieren zu sprechen, in Folsense bezahlt. Ein grimmiger Hund namens Prinzessin versperrte ihnen den Weg in eine Seitengasse. Luke fand heraus, dass auch dieser Hund nur Hunger hatte. Mit einem Steak konnte er dieses Problem lösen. Als sie zu Schloss Herzen kommen, wird Luke immer mehr davon überzeugt, dass es sich bei dem dort lebenden Anthony Herzen tatsächlich um einen Vampir handeln könnte, sein Verdacht stellt sich jedoch am Ende unter Anderem durch Anthonys Tagebuch als falsch heraus. Nachdem sie so alle Mysterien geklärt hatten, konnten sie sich wieder auf den Heimweg machen. Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft Der Professor erhält einen Brief von Luke - aus der Zukunft! Luke und Professor Layton reisten daraufhin unbeabsichtigt durch die Zeit, auch wenn beide das zuerst nicht glauben konnten. thumb|left|Ein "älterer Luke"?Doch dann traf Luke sein älteres Ich, das Layton kurz darauf zu einem Rätselduell herausforderte. Der ältere Luke erzählte den beiden daraufhin, dass der Layton der Zukunft ganz London mit seinem Clan unterjocht hat und bittet die beiden, ihm zu helfen, den bösen Professor der Zukunft zu stoppen. Danach begleitet er sie durch das London der Zukunft. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass es sich nicht um Luke älteres Ich handelt, sondern um Clive, den wahren Bösewicht des Spiels, der London zerstören will. Am Ende müssen sich der Professor und Luke vorerst am Hafen verabschieden, da Lukes Vater einen Job im Ausland bekommen hat. Einige Zeit später erhält Layton jedoch in seinem Büro einen weiteren Brief von Luke, indem er ihm von einem weiteren Mysterium erzählt, das darauf wartet, gelöst zu werden. Crossover Layton Kyōju vs Gyakuten Saiban thumb|Luke in Labyrinth CityIn diesem Crossover mit der Ace Attorney Reihe treffen Luke und der Professor in Labyrinth City auf den Strafverteidiger Phoenix Wright und dessen Assistentin Maya Fey. Er und der Professor werden in einem Brief von Giovanni gebeten, auf Mahoney Katalucia aufzupassen. Um die mysteriösen Kreaturen abzulenken, die hinter Mahoney her sind, verhüllt er sich in ihren Mantel, damit sie währenddessen auf ein Schiff flüchten kann, das unter der Tower Bridge vorbeifährt. Daraufhin werden Layton und Luke durch ein magisches Buch, das sie von Mahoney bekommen haben, nach Labyrinth City befördert. Bedeutung in der Serie Akihiro Hino, der Gründer von Level-5, sagt in einem Interview 2009 nach Erscheinen des 2. Teils Folgendes über Luke aus: „''Wir dachten, dass ein sehr kluger Held einen Begleiter braucht, mit dem er sich auf Augenhöhe unterhalten kann. Es ist wieder so wie bei Sherlock Holmes. Luke entspricht Watson. Außerdem fanden wir es interessant, den Spieler ein Abenteuer aus den Augen eines Erwachsenen und aus denen eines Kindes erleben zu lassen. Sie nehmen die gleiche Sache ganz anders wahr und gehen auch ein Rätsel anders an. Und auch wenn Layton und Luke beide schlau sind, verlaufen ihre Dialoge durch die Unterschiede zwischen Erwachsenen und Kindern einfach interessanter''“ Rätsel Folgende Rätsel kann man bei Luke lösen: Das geheimnisvolle Dorf *001 Wo ist das Dorf? *013 Schiffsuntergang Die Schatulle der Pandora *014 Rote Käppchen Profile in den Spielen Das geheimnisvolle Dorf „''Luke, selbst ernannter Lehrling des Professors, folgt seinem Lehrmeister überallhin. Allerdings hat er noch viel zu lernen, bevor auch aus ihm einmal ein Rätselmeister wird.'' Luke ist ein großer Tierfreund.“ Die Schatulle der Pandora „''Als selbsternannter Lehrling des Professors ist Luke meist höflich und besonnen, nur ab und zu wird er wie alle Jungen in seinem Alter etwas temperamentvoll.'' Lukes erstaunlicher Umgang mit Tieren macht ihn oft zum Mann der Stunde.“ Die verlorene Zukunft „''Luke ist ein schlauer Junge, selbsternannter Lehrling der Professors und ein kleiner Gourmet. Im Rätsellösen macht ihm so schnell keiner etwas vor. Seine Gabe, mit Tieren zu kommunizieren, hat unseren Helden mehr als einmal weitergeholfen.“ Der Ruf des Phantoms „''Der Junge prophezeit das Ende der Welt. Zu dieser und weiteren Voraussagungen verhilft ihm seine Begabung, mit Tieren zu sprechen. Anfangs mag er mürrisch wirken, jedoch ist er ein aufgeweckter Junge, der sich nur um seine Familie sorgt.“ Die Maske der Wunder „''Luke, des Professors selbsternannter Lehrling, ist ein aufgeweckter Knabe, der den ganz Großen im Rätsellösen in nichts nachsteht. Sein Talent, mit Tieren zu sprechen, hat ihm bereits bei so manchem Abenteuer geholfen. Mit seinen elf Jahren hat er noch einiges zu lernen.“ Zitate Der Ruf des Phantoms * „''Sind Sie wirklich... Professor Layton?“ * „''Die Welt... geht bald unter.“ * „''Arianna, du bist keine Hexe! Hör auf, so was zu sagen!“ * „''Aber das ist nicht wahr, Arianna! Jeder machte sich Sorgen um euch! Bitte gebt uns noch eine Chance!“ * „''Bitte! Ich will Sie begleiten! Überallhin! Ich helfe Ihnen! Ich werde Ihr allererster Lehrling sein!“ Die Maske der Wunder * „''Riesenräder, die Leute überrollen? Pft, das ist aber schon ziemlich weit hergeholt.“ (zu Emmy) Das geheimnisvolle Dorf * „''Aber sehen Sie mal dieses hier, Professor! Wer ist wohl dieses hübsche Mädchen?“ (über Floras Gemälde) Beim Lösen eines Rätsels Das geheimnisvolle Dorf * „''Professor, I've solved it!“ (Professor, ich hab's gelöst!) * „''Layton's apprentice saves the day!“ (Laytons Lehrling rettet den Tag!) * „''Oh, no!“ (Oh, nein!) * „''I am sorry, Professor.“ (Tut mir Leid, Professor.) * „''I've let you down, Professor.“ (Ich habe Sie enttäuscht, Professor.) Die Schatulle der Pandora *„''Jetzt bin ich dran!“ *(lacht) „''Kinderspiel!“ *„''Sowas schafft nur Laytons Lehrling!“ *„''Das war viel zu leicht!“ *„''Oje, und jetzt?“ *„''Da hab' ich wohl nicht aufgepasst.“ Die verlorene Zukunft *„''Das ist meine Antwort.“ *„''Das Rätsel ist schon so gut wie gelöst.“ *„''Laytons Lehrling ist kein Rätsel zu schwer!“ *„''Ich wusste es!“ *„''Puh! Da bin ich aber erleichtert.“ Der Ruf des Phantoms * „''Wie wäre es hiermit?“ * „''So sollte es stimmen.“ * „''Das ist meine Antwort.“ * „''Toll! Ich wusste es!“ * „''Das war ganz leicht!“ * „''Richtig! Juhu!“ * „''Ach, das hat nicht geklappt.“ * „''Aber wie ist die Lösung denn dann?“ * „''Manche Rätsel sind mir doch zu schwer.“ Die Maske der Wunder *„''Los, ich will es lösen!“ *„''Ich hab auch gut überlegt.“ *„''Naa? Was ist hiermit?“ *„''Ha! So ein Glück!“ *„''Ich hab's gelöst!“ *„''Ha! Ganz leicht!“ *„''Geschafft, Professor!“ *„''Tschuldigung, Professor.“ *„''Wie, wirklich?“ *„''Wie ist denn das passiert!“ Wissenswertes *Luke wird in allen Sprachen von Frauen synchronisiert. In der amerikanischen Version sogar von der gleichen Sprecherin wie Flora Reinhold, Emmy Altava, Sophia, Babette, Claire, Lola Enygma, Arianna Barde und Angela Ledore. *Von Clark hat Luke offenbar seine Fähigkeit, mit Tieren zu sprechen, vererbt bekommen. **Im japanischen Original von Teil 1 wird ausdrücklich erklärt, dass Luke tatsächlich mit Tieren sprechen kann. In der europäischen Version ist dagegen nur noch die Rede davon, dass er sehr gut mit Tieren umgehen kann. Trotzdem wird seine Fähigkeit spätestens in Teil 2 deutlich. *Obwohl er Flora hübsch fand, als er sie das erste Mal auf einem Gemälde sah, betrachtet er sie jetzt nur als eine Art Schwester. *In Teil 2 sieht man das erste Mal, wie Luke rot wird, als die Kabarettistin Irina bemerkte, dass er süß aussehe. Chronologisch gesehen ist er aber schon vorher einmal rot geworden: Bei Ariannas Kuss. *Alle Masken, die Don Paolo in den Teilen 1 bis 3 angefertigt und zum Teil überhastet verloren hatte, befinden sich seitdem im Besitz von Luke. *In ''Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms trifft Luke den Professor zum ersten Mal. Deshalb spricht er ihn in der japanischen Originalversion auch mit Layton-san (Herr Layton) an und erst später mit "Professor". *In Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder, als er und Emmy überlegen, welches Wunder der Maskierte Gentleman am Vergnügungspark vollbringen könnte, sagt er zu Emmy, ein Riesenrad, das Leute überrollt, sei weit hergeholt. Das ist eine Anspielung auf den Vorfall mit dem Riesenrad in Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf. Synchronsprecher * Deutsch: Sophia Längert * Englisch: Lani MinellaEnglische Stimme von Luke * Japanisch: 堀北 真希 Maki Horikita * Italienisch: Cinzia MassironiItalienische Stimme von Luke Galerie Luke Triton.png|Artwork von Luke Kleiner Luke.jpg|Luke als 10-jähriger in Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms Luke 5.png|Luke als 11-jähriger in Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder Luke in Layton 6.png|Luke als 12-jähriger in Layton Kyōju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan. 250x250profiles_luke.jpg|Profilbild von Luke in Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft Luke löst ein Rätsel.png|Luke beim Lösen eines Rätsels Luke falsch.png|Luke bei einer falschen Antwort LukeDS2.png|Artwork von Luke mit einem DS Lite Luke DS1.png|Ein weiteres Artwork von Luke mit einem DS Lite Layton2 4.PNG|Luke und Layton im Molantary-Express Layton2 5.PNG|Luke tobt sich im Molantary-Express aus. Layton2 8.PNG|Luke im Molentary-Express Luke_ohne_Hut.jpg|Luke Im Film ohne Hut Layton5_1.PNG|Luke, Layton und Emmy in Angelas Haus im fünften Spiel PL VS AA 11.png|Luke in Layton Kyōju vs Gyakuten Saiban Luke in PL VS AA.png|Im Büro des Professors PL VS AA 49.png PL VS AA 50.png PL VS AA 16.png|Luke und Layton im Crossover PL VS AA 17.png|Luke mit dem magischen Buch im Crossover PL VS AA 36.png|Luke wird von Rittern attackiert. Layton6 1.png|Luke als 12-jähriger in Layton 6 Layton6 14.png|Luke und der Professor gleiten an einem Seil... Layton6 16.png|...aus dem Luftschiff Bostonias Layton6 Trailer2 1.png Layton6 Trailer2 12.png Layton6 Trailer2 26.png Layton6 Trailer2 27.png Layton6 Trailer2 28.png Layton6 Trailer3 16.png Layton Kyoju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus 6.png|In Layton Kyōju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus Konzeptszenen Layton6 13.png|Luke und der Professor in Layton 6 Quelle en:Luke Triton es:Luke Triton it:Luke Triton Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 1 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 2 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 3 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Charaktere in Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Kinder Kategorie:Klienten